


Bloom

by yuuri_nsane



Series: Rhododrendron [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I dont know what to tag, LITERALLY, M/M, Prince Viktor, Royalty AU, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, but a minor mention, hmmmm, leo de la iglesia - Freeform, little ficlet, this is a slow piece of work, viktor is troublesome, who is yuuri?, yuuri needs a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_nsane/pseuds/yuuri_nsane
Summary: Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov has grown into quite the dashing young man. He’s charming, good-looking, and surprisingly witty. His highness, although considered quite the social butterfly, likes to spend time alone in the royal gardens at ungodly hours of the night. What happens when someone interrupts his way there, in a partially concerning, yet impressive way?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Rhododrendron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this has also been posted to my tumblr @yuuri-nsane

He shuffled quietly through the halls of the castle, his footsteps only barely above a whisper. His movements were precise, sharp. It was as if he’d done this a million times before, which, of course, he had.

It wasn’t his first time sneaking out of his room after dark, but then again, you could never be too careful. Not when you’re the crown prince and a handful of guards have sworn loyalty to you and your family - it was basically a subtle promise of imprisonment. Viktor scoffed in exasperation, shaking his head; _he had to focus, dammit!_ Or else he’d get caught again. And God knows how much trouble he’d gotten into last time.

He slipped through a pair of grand wooden doors leading into the kitchen, opting to use the door in the back to leave the castle and go venture into the gardens. He clambered his way past the central island on his left, several utensils hanging above and glistening in the moonlight. Quiet grey light shone through the obscenely large window behind said utensils, forcing glowing streaks to bounce through the shiny metal that hung above, and to rest peacefully on the wall adjacent.

Viktor reached for the door, pushing ever so slightly, a somber creak emitting from the motion - as he perked his head through. A tuft of silver hair spiked into the gap, ruffling slightly from the biting breeze of the night.

He scanned the view before him, a quick, calculating observation before he deemed it safe to step outside. He made to open the door entirely, before he was pulled backward, a sudden arm wrapping around his shoulders from behind him, lead by a quick flicking wrist which smacked a hand onto his mouth quite ungracefully.

The crown prince couldn’t help the strangled exclamation that gargled in his throat. His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed, both in confusion and minute panic. He was forced to bend backwards slightly, giving him the impression that his captor was smaller than himself, albeit by quite a bit. It wasn’t until he felt a soft thud from behind, suggesting the two had been backed into the opposing wall of the window, that he heard a voice.

And boy, was it a voice.

“Shhh! Don’t move, they’re coming!”

Viktor jumped in surprise. He certainly wasn’t expecting that.

He sounded… _young_. Or at least he thought he did, from what he could guess given the low, frantic whisper that caressed the shell of his right ear. _His age_ , he pondered. _A good twenty years old_ , if he could make such an educated estimate. He was originally opting for an older man, maybe in his thirties instead - given his strength (which Viktor admitted bitterly, was on a level that he could only barely compete with), and the fact that most ruffians and enemies of the royal family usually fit into that age category.

He could be wrong, maybe this man was in fact thirty, and his voice just, hadn’t broken…yet? Viktor grumbled dumbly, or at least he mustered a pathetic sigh from behind the hand clamped tightly around his face. That didn’t sound right - no, it sounded ridiculous. The perpetrator didn’t have a child-like voice to begin with, it just didn’t sound like the gruff growl he’d been anticipating. No, instead, it was the opposite?

He continued to circle hopelessly in his mind, overthinking who exactly was keeping his mouth shut with such an unnecessarily strong grip. It wasn’t like Viktor was going to try and escape, anyway. He hadn’t even considered it. He was far too perplexed by the situation, and also a little too scared.

The prince only barely registered the footsteps on the other side of the door beside him - the one he’d been meaning to use to leave. He froze completely then.

“-hear that?”

“Yes, I’m sure I didn’t hear anything.”

“But, it sounded like there was someone-”

“Oh, stop it already! I’ve told you a million times already, there’s no such thing as ghosts!”

“No, I don’t mean-”

“C'mon, we came here and look! Nothing! No ghouls, no ghosts, no bogey monsters! What you heard was probably just the wind, okay?”

“…Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Heh, obviously! Let’s go, already - we left our posts just to check out that _spooky_ noise you heard. We should head back before we get in trouble or whatever.”

“…Race ya!”

“Wait, what! Leo! Come back! That’s not fair-!”

The hazardous yet uncharacteristically soft clanking of armour could be heard quietening down, before absolute silence made a deafening return. Well, Viktor bemused, he’d have to talk to Yakov about the quality of security around here.

He let out a breath of relief, jolting when he remembered the man behind him who still held roughly held him in place, who also in turn, seemed to ease up at the disappearance of the two castle guards outside.

Viktor looked up, uttering a silent prayer before yanking the hand that had clamped his mouth shut moments earlier away from him, swivelling around and capturing both of his captors wrists in one hand, forcing them above the other’s head. His free arm, he used to shove the man impossibly further into wall, his forearm digging deep across sharpened shoulders and pointed collarbones.

He was only barely able to rival the other’s strength, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t at all.

Viktor took a moment to breathe. It was at that exact moment that he took into account the unfair embodiment of beauty that stood powerlessly caged within his arms.

It was a contrast to his own looks - Victor being of pale skin and unusually grey-toned hair. His eyes a calm yet raging blue, resembling that of a stormy ocean: elegant, yet unforgiving. A plethoric sea capable of drowning the most unsuspecting.

The culprit however, had dark hair. Sparkling locks of night that flayed here and there - not too messy, but instead just right. His skin was pale also, yet raging splotched roses had began to bloom on the apple of his cheeks.

His eyes, Viktor noted, were also dark. With a quick glance he would’ve mistaken them for a measly brown, but it was much more than that. Being face to face with his captor allowed him to take into account the light flecks that swirled in such pools of raven black - reflected from the moonlight that relentlessly twinkled into view. Separating his eyes meekly from Victor’s intense gaze were a pair of golden framed spectacles - rectangular shaped and thin.

A small, whimpering choke jarred Viktor from of his train of thought - and he refocused his attention.

He went on to clear his throat, squinting accusingly before he questioned, “Care to explain yourself?”

“I-I, uhm…”

“You can start with a name. Who exactly are you?” Viktor goaded. He was curious to say the least: the person he was currently holding down seemed harmless, actually - he was shorter than Viktor, as he’d suspected, and the pure look of fright the other sported was enough to convince Viktor to take just a little bit of pity on him.

“-ri.”

“Huh?”

“My, my name. It’s…”

“I’m sorry, but you need to speak louder, I can’t hear you.”

“My name is-it’s uh, Yuuri Katsuki!”

Viktor loosened his grip on Yuuri’s wrists, before letting go completely, leaning away and giving the other some much needed space.

“Why did you do that?” Viktor asked, intrigued, “why did you stop me from going outside?”

Yuuri cowered in the midst of Viktor’s questioning, opening and closing his mouth as if he was looking for the answer himself. He looked much like a fish out of water, the prince mused.

“I, uh,” Viktor nodded, urging for Yuuri to carry on, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the quivering male, “I remember the first time you got in trouble for sneaking out of bounds after dark. Um, I just-I just didn’t want that to happen a-again.”

Yuuri wrung his hands anxiously, suddenly looking at the ground in wonder, as if it were the best thing since sliced bread.

Viktor gave a pointed look, but was betrayed by the tilted smirk beginning to form on his lips.

Before he could say anything, though, Yuuri suddenly bent forward - his arms straightened by his sides and head bowed in supplication.

“It-it won’t ever happen again! I’m so, so sorry, your majesty! I, uh, I suppose I acted out of impulse - which is completely inexcusable, and, oh! I didn’t hurt you did I?! Your highness, I-”

The crown prince looked on in amusement - doing little to cease Yuuri and his garbled rambling.

Instead, he took the time to evaluate what Yuuri had previously said, and he appointed only two main facts:

1) Yuuri worked in the castle, given the fact that he knew about Viktor’s embarrassing failed attempt to sneak out once upon a time (and now that Viktor could actually see him, he noticed the slightly formal attired Yuuri wore - which fit the castle staff’s dress code uncannily). Yet, Viktor wondered why he hadn’t recognised the man before him, nor his name.

and 2) Yuuri saved him from a certain doom, _doom_ being his advisor, Yakov, and his booming wrath, had he been caught in the gardens late at night _again_.

This, Viktor concluded, could not be overlooked!

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri immediately sealed his lips, discontinuing the string of apologetic nonsense that would’ve escaped had he not done so. He looked Viktor in the eye this time, shaking with what Viktor guessed to be both fear and genuine curiosity.

“What were doing in the kitchens at such a late hour?”

At this, Yuuri turned away - his cheeks gaining a darker hue of red. He stuttered and stumbled before Viktor, until reluctantly settling.

“I was, I was actually heading to the gardens…and going through this way is the quickest route. The flowers bloom quite nicely this time of year and, well, I don’t have enough time to see them during the day because of the duties I tend to here at the castle. Not that it’s too much work for me! In fact, I think it’s just the right amount! I’m very happy with my job here, don’t get the wrong idea! Not-not that I assumed you would, your highness! I just, uhm, I just…wanted to..see the, uhm, the flowers…”

With every word, Yuuri got impossibly louder and quieter, faster and slower - all simultaneously. It was comical.

He came to a sudden stop, animatedly looking away from Viktor for the umpteenth time.

Viktor, however, made no sudden movements towards Yuuri, instead grinning smugly.

“I was heading to the the gardens too! Before you, uh, made a move on me.”

To Viktor’s sick amusement, Yuuri’s head whipped around at record speed, his eyes enlarging and lips parting in disbelief and what Viktor assumed to be offence. But before the affronted male could respond to Viktor’s slight teasing, the grin sported on the royal’s features was replaced by a soft and hopeful smile, when he asked excitedly,

“Why don’t we make it to the gardens together! You’ve captured my interest, Yuuri Katsuki, and I’d like to get to know you. And of course, thank you properly for stopping me before I walked into the guards. In return, I’ll tell you a bit about myself, and I might just consider forgiving you for that stunt you pulled…

_”…What do you say?“_

**Author's Note:**

> ive written two other parts, but i suggest not reading them because it was on whim. I really did think about making this a full fledged series but i found that it might not be for me! it was really difficult trying to piece the plot altogether without dragging it out, which is kind of what happened anyway. ill still post the other two chapters, but this can definitely be read as a standalone :)


End file.
